Kings, Queens, Servants, Kingdoms, Such Drama!
by ShikaIno1
Summary: Ino works as a maid in Shikamaru and Temari's castle. Temari was mean to her maids. Ino was new to the castle, so Temari was meaner to her. Ino would hear Temari yelling at Shikamaru a lot, that she even got Shikamaru to yell back. Temari left to her brothers to take a brake away from Shikamaru. While Temari is gone, Ino and Shikamaru started to get VERY close. ShikaIno/ShikaTema
1. This New Kingdom

Kings, Queens, Servants, Kingdoms... Such Drama!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Chapter One~

* * *

"_My soft words shall make you fall fast asleep, my young child," soft, sweet, whispers shivered through her ears, sending her warmth throughout her whole body. She smiled and closed her little blue eyes slowly as she tried to sleep peacefully. He kept saying gentle, soothing words to help her fall, and stay, asleep as her arm. She fell asleep sooner than she thought she would have and entered her imaginary world of dreams. Her favorite place in her whole world, besides being with her daddy._

…_Daddy…?_

A sudden noise awoke her from her peaceful dream and she stirred awake. Her cerulean blue orbs gazed into brown ones with some brown hair falling into the persons face. Sayuki and she looked frantic.

"Finally, Ino! I have tried waking you up for a long time now." She sighed. "Lady Temari wants you to sew her dress that she accidently ripped."

Ino nodded as she rubbed the crud out of her eyes and she stood up quickly. She fixed her hair and her maid dress and went to leave with Sayuki.

"Um, why do I personally have to fix her dress when I am on brake and sleeping?" Ino asked when they were walking in the hallway, nearing the Queens personal room. "I mean, did she really want me personally to fix her dress?"

"As a matter of fact, yes she does." Sayuki replied to the blue eyed blonde.

"What?" Ino blurted out a bit more loudly than needed. A few guards that were close by looked at her rudely.

Sayuki sighed for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Ino, you're new to this Kingdom still and Queen Temari likes to get to know her maids." She looked over at Ino and gave her a sympathetic look. "She's a bit sticker to the newbie's."

Ino scrunched her eyebrows together and placed a worried look on her face. "A bit?"

Sayuki smiled.

* * *

"There you are maid! I have been waiting for five whole minutes since I told Sayuki to fetch you." Temari screeched out.

Ino bowed respectfully at her Royal Highness Temari "My apologizes, milady," Ino said, not lifting her head to see Lady Temari's face.

That would be very disrespectful towards her and no maid, nor servant, would even dare to do that; unless he or she wanted to get a beaten. There was one male servant that refused to bow or use respectful names towards any royal person. It was said he hated them and was only nice to the other servants and maids. He thought the servants and maids should rule the Kingdoms and the royal people should b servants and maids. He hated them with a passion. The servant was supposedly killed short after coming to this very kingdom about fifteen years ago. It was said that King Shikaku Nara had him hung. It was also said that his favorite hobby was hanging people, next was women… even though he was married to Queen Yoshino.

Temari sighed. "Well since you are here now, I need you to sew my dress for me. Apparently your family once ran a tailor shop, so I suspect you to make my dress even better than it once was, am I understood?"

Ino nodded. "Yes, milady."

"Good, follow me." She walked to a corner of the room where an elegant chair was sitting and grabbed an ankle length dress.

It was very delicate looking, with it being three shades of green. The outside coding of it was dark green, then that faded into a lighter green and then a very light lime green. So every three layers were nicely color coated. There was little hunter green bows all over the dress that just made it look perfect. Ino could see her lady Temari in it and showing off after Ino fixed it. Ino just barely looked down to see herself in her maid dress. She wore a light blue ankle length dress that was short sleeve and also a white apron that was tied around her waist and came to her ankles as well. Her plain dress was nothing compared to many of her dresses.

Temari turned her dress over so she could show Ino the huge rip on the thigh area. "As you can see, there is a rip there." She pointed to the rip, "and as you can guess, I need you to fix it for me."

"Yes, milady."

Temari threw her dress at Ino, who thankfully caught it and Temari turned around to her four mirror wall and started to fiddle with her hair.

"I also want you to hem it, because it is far too long for me," Temari said not even bothering to turn around.

Ino bowed her head. "Yes, milady."

Temari eyed the young maid when she made no attempt to move.

"Well, what are you waiting for, maid?" Before Ino said or did anything, Temari continued, "Sit in that chair now," she snapped and pointed to the elegant chair that Ino was admiring earlier.

Ino did as she was told. She sat down and started looking the dress over for good measure.

"Maid!" Temari barked at one of the other maids in the room, "Get sewing supplies for the other maid."

The maid, who had hurried over to her Queen, nodded and hurried someplace else in the room. She came back with a small size, wooden box with gold outlines on it that wavered different designs on it. _It looked like an old antique_, Ino thought as she admired it.

The maid held it out to her lady and Temari took it without a second glance at the maid. She opened it and showed Ino what lay inside.

Many different colored threads and sewing needles, of all sizes, were neatly scattered all around.

"Well take it already," she declaimed, losing patience. Ino nodded and took it without question. "I expect you to have it done by the morning, waiting for me. That should be plenty enough time for you to finish it. I plan on wearing it tomorrow so I want it perfect." she huffed out.

Ino nodded.

Just as Queen Temari opened her mouth to speak, a knock was heard from her door. When she went to turn to the door, it opened, producing King Shikamaru as he walked in. "Temari, are you ready for bed?" he asked as her strode over to his wife's side.

"Just about." She smiled up at Shikamaru, who stood a few inches taller than herself, then looked back down at Ino, who was sitting on the chair she was ordered to. "Amaya!" she called her handmaid over without taking her eyes off of Ino.

She rushed over and quickly bowed respectively. "How may I be of service…?"

Temari turned to her and lowered her voice a couple notches. "Watch her." Without another glance at either of them, she and her King left.

Ino, with downcast eyes, and Amaya staring at her intently like a hawk, began fixing the beautiful dress.

* * *

Okay, so I don't have anything else written for this chapter, but I'll try coming up with something. Until then,

~ShikaIno1


	2. Preparing Our Guests

**Kings, Queens, Servants, Kingdoms... Such Drama!**

**Disclaimer: Beyond popular belief, I don't own Naruto. ^^ Good day!**

**Chapter Two: Preparing Our Guests**

**XOXOX**

"Yamanaka!" her voice sounded throughout the Kingdom.

Terror proceeded to take over her body as she wished she could just disappear entirely. That voice sounded like Ino might be in trouble and she _really_ didn't want to be around her when Queen Temari is mad.

Quickly, Ino rushed down the halls to Queen Temari's chambers and proceeded through the open door with a bow.

"It's about time, maid. I called you an hour ago," Temari said as she laid her eyes on Ino's bowing frame. "Rise."

With that said Ino stood up straight with her hands behind her back. "Milady."

Temari looked at her for a second longer before picking up a green garment, the same green garment that Ino had to sow the night before. "It seems like have finished this... finally." Temari gave Ino a blank gaze as she held the dress out fully in front of her for Ino to see clearly. "How do you think it looks, Yamanaka?"

Ino was at a loss of words. If she said it looked amazing after her hard work, Temari might think that it looked horribly and Ino would be punished, or if she said that it didn't look great after her sowing job, then that would obviously be another mistake all together. She decided not to go with the later though, show the tiniest bit of confidence.

"I-I think I did a good job, Milady," replied Ino with a timid voice.

"Really? Are you positive?" asked Temari as she slowly walked circles around Ino. With Ino's hesitant nod, Temari stood in front of the lighter head blonde. "I agree, it is a wonderful dress now. I couldn't even find the rip." Ino let out the smallest smile as she glanced up at her Lady. "I expect more good work from you, maid."

Ino nodded and was requested to leave to do her duties for the day. Ino left in a slightly better mood then when she had arrived. Queen Temari was actually happy about her work, whereas Ino thought she was going to get scolded. Ino had no doubt about her handiwork but that Queen scared her to no end.

Ino walked down the hall, where she found her friend Sayuki. Sayuki was the nicest person Ino had met since arriving to the Kingdom. She is the Head Maid out of all the female maids in the Kingdom. She always knew what had to be done and told Ino what she should be doing.

"Sayuki, hello."

Sayuki turned to the voice to see a smiling Ino and she smiled slightly herself. "Ino, how are you this morning?"

"Better than when I woke up." At Sayuki's questioning gaze, Ino continued, "Temari loved my job with her dress she had me sow for her."

"Congratulation, Ino." Sayuki smiled at her friend. "As much I would love to stand here and do nothing, we can't. So why don't you go up to the guest bedrooms and prepare for the King and Queen's guest that will be arriving tomorrow."

"Of course. How many rooms should I prepare?" asked Ino.

Sayuki stopped to think for a moment. "Five, we are having a ball, as you probably already heard of, so you preparing five bedrooms should be enough, but just in case make that ten bedrooms. Queen Temari loves having a lot of people for these social gathering."

"And Lord Shikamaru doesn't...?" Ino was only curious because Sayuki had not mentioned King Shikamaru.

"God, no!" Sayuki exclaimed, then leaned in to whisper to Ino. "He hates these kind of events, much rather be sleeping or some nonsense."

"How strange."

"Yes, well get doing your job now before we get in trouble," Sayuki was all serious now and Ino could only nod and depart to do her duties.

Once Ino made it up to the guest hallway, she hurried to get the rooms ready. Pushing aside the first door, she entered and got right to work. She made the bed, opened the curtains, dusted and filled the bathroom with all the essentials before leaving to go to the next bedroom.

Ino was making her way to the final bedroom when she thought she heard a low mumble, but knowing that nobody would be in these rooms, or even hallway at that, she opened the door. Apparently her hearing wasn't playing tricks on her, because Lord Shikamaru was laying on the unkempt bed with his hands behind his head. She was about to shut the door when he lifted his head, looking at her as their eyes met for a split second. But only for a split second, because that wasn't ever allowed, so Ino bowed respectably and waited for permission to speak.

Ino heard as she sat up and walked over to stand by her a few feet away. "You can stand up, you know."

Hesitantly, Ino stood up, but didn't dare look him in the eyes again; afraid. He let out a frustrated sigh. That sounded like bad news to Ino so she didn't dare say a word.

"You can speak if you want and you don't have to look down at the floor," he said as he walked in front of Ino and inched her head up with his hand. "It annoys me to talk to someone when I can't actually see their face." He had a playful smile on his face and released his grasp on her, much to Ino's dismay.

"My Lord, I-I had orders to prepare the guest bedrooms," Ino said with slight hesitation laced with her voice. People around the Kingdom always said Shikamaru was much nicer than his wife, but Ino didn't believe it until now.

"Of course, sorry to get in your way," Shikamaru apologetically said.

"My Lord, I'm the one who should be sorry for interrupting you... u-um, well interrupting you at all."

He chuckled. "You were probably wondering what I'm doing in the guest hallway, laying on one of the beds, I suppose." At Ino's silence, he continued after he sighed. "I just needed to get away... from everyone for a little while and no one comes near this place usually."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, My Lord. I'm just a maid after all." Ino looked back down to the floor until her Lord stood directly before her with his hands on her shoulders. A blush immediately made it's way to her face.

"Without people like you, there would be no Kingdoms. You make it all possible with your hard work. So please don't doubt your job... Sorry, but I don't know your name, miss."

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka, My Lord," responded Ino, looking into his chocolate swirls called eyes.

"Yamanaka? Are you the maid who sowed Temari's dress." She nodded and he released his hold on her shoulders. "She won't admit it, but she loved your work on it. She's even wearing it to the ball this weekend."

"T-Thank you, Lord Shikamaru." Ino's blush didn't go away yet.

"Just Shikamaru, please. At least when there isn't other people around," Shikamaru said and smiled at the petite girl in front of him. "My wife would kill me if she knew I told people around here to call me by just my name."

"She's a scary woman," Ino commented.

Shikamaru chuckled at Ino's statement. "Yeah, she is something... Do you need any help with the room?"

"Oh, no, no! I can manage just find, My Lo- Shikamaru." she quickly responded, waving her hands at him.

"Nonsense, I'll help you. Besides, I really don't want to go near my wife yet," he said as he walked over to the bed.

Ino nodded and walked over to a nearby closest, in the room, and pulled out white linen and comforter. They quickly and easily made the bed and finished preparing the rest of the room before walking back down the hallway, where busy servants ran around; preparing everything for the guest arriving.

"T-Thank you for the help," Ino said, smiling up to Shikamaru's face.

"Anytime, Ino."

**XOXOX**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, to the people who do anyways. So, Ino and Shikamaru's relationship is progressing! :D But until next time...**

**~ShikaIno1**


End file.
